


【all汶】裙下之臣

by gaogaohanhan



Category: all汶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan
Kudos: 7





	【all汶】裙下之臣

“最后一件拍卖品是Y国元帅李汶翰，起价一亿。”

话音未落，铁笼上的黑布就被掀起，李汶翰一时难以适应强烈的灯光，眯起了眼。

看台上传来了嘘唏的呼声，好似对李汶翰昂贵的定价不太满意。

李汶翰并不在意看台上无数打量的眼神，他自顾自的靠在铁笼的一角，安静地仿佛没有他这个人的存在。他穿着一件宽宽垮垮的囚服，露出脖子下面大片白皙的肌肤，上面全是青紫的痕迹，好似在昭示他阶下囚的身份。他的头发也湿哒哒的，刘海盖住乌黑的眼睛，将他深邃的五官掩藏在黑暗中，全无之前驰骋沙场的傲人风采。

或许曾经身为Y国元帅的李汶翰值一亿，可是现在沦为阶下囚的他早已不再是全球民众心中的战神和偶像，最追捧他的人变成了最歧视他的人。群众的呼声越来越响，场面几乎控制不住，万人拍卖场的话筒全部开启，拍卖师拿起手边的手稿咽了咽口水。

“他不仅是曾经所有人心中的超级偶像，更是百年难得一遇的omega。他可以接受无数alpha的永久标记，在体内成结后也会迅速消失，他是所有alpha梦寐以求的容器。”

所有的目光都聚集在李汶翰身上，他似乎是早就料到了这一情况，好整以暇地盘腿坐下来。一盘腿，他满是淤青的脚踝就暴露在众人视野中，白嫩纤弱仿佛一折就断。

拍卖场上又响起了此起彼伏的声音，有震惊的，有兴奋，但更多的是表示怀疑。

拍卖师清了清嗓子，继续念到：“这份医学报告是由全球外科领域最知名的陈医生鉴定的，真实性高达百分之百。”

陈宥维的名气和没出事以前的李汶翰不分高下，他的诊断瞬间让全场安静下来。

观众并不知道他们口中的陈大医生究竟是怎么给李汶翰诊断的。

就在几天之前，陈宥维让李汶翰全身赤裸地站在面前，双手揉搓他敏感的乳头，舌头缠弄他精致的耳垂，他毫无怜惜地咬住李汶翰的腺体，将浓郁醉人的红酒味道注入他的身体。

李汶翰的下面塞着陈宥维特制的精密仪器，比普通的跳蛋更大更凶猛，它在李汶翰的体内毫无节制地四处乱撞，弄得他的双腿上全是喷涌而出的浓稠蜜液。等到开拓的差不多了，陈宥维将把跳蛋换成了自己的巨物，毫不费劲地深入贯穿，让一股又一股的热液冲刷他的生殖腔。

他用亲身行动验证了李汶翰的特殊体质，如此反复三天，摸清了李汶翰的全身构造。以此来证明他是全球最知名的外科医生。

看台下的目光越来越炽热，一束束地好似要将李汶翰的衣服剥开，亲眼见证他的曼妙身体。那多是没有钱只能来看看热闹的平常百姓，过不了床瘾只能过过眼瘾。

拍卖行自然也不会将主意打到他们身上，在看台的二楼，那是一片连片的包厢，包厢里的人非富即贵，他们今天都还未举牌出手，显然就是冲着最后的拍品李汶翰来的。

6号包厢的灯第一个亮起，透明的玻璃房里坐着众人都认识的人物，曾经是Y国送来的质子，如今因率先招降而颇受A国皇帝喜欢的新晋贵族胡春杨。

同为Y国人，两人的身份地位已今时不如往日了。这次胡春杨愿意在关键时刻出手救李汶翰，倒是让看台上的很多百姓看到了他善良仁慈的一面，若是被他成功抢下李汶翰这反倒是一件一举两得的好事。

然而恐怕连胡春杨最亲近的暗卫都不知道，胡春杨单纯无辜的外表下究竟隐藏着一颗怎样的心。

李汶翰还记得当年选择质子时，老国王更属意小儿子胡文煊，然而不知为什么却临阵变了卦。比起胡春杨，胡文煊的性子更活泼、善于交际，是成为质子的绝好人选，而从小体弱的胡春杨在心智和头脑上更甚一筹，最适合接替老国王的位子，周旋于王臣贵胄之间。

李汶翰在出发前夜见到了胡春杨，胡春杨一脸纯良地盯着他说，“汶翰哥，父王临时决定换成我的原因是因为我告诉父王我要你，即使是成为帝王，我也只要你。”

李汶翰知道胡春杨没说实话，比起他，对方更想要的是无尽的权势和地位，Y国已大不如前，投靠A国才是正确的选择，胡春杨只是把自己当成了这一选择的挡箭牌。

年迈的老国王虽然在军事上重用李汶翰，实际上一直忌惮李汶翰的功绩，害怕他功高盖主，因此时常告诫两个儿子对李汶翰要保持警惕之心，必要时宁可杀之弃之，也不能投入真心。

可老国王没料到胡春杨和胡文煊早在幼时就对李汶翰起了贼心，二人成年那晚，合谋在李汶翰的酒里下了药，神不知鬼不觉地共享了李汶翰。

三人行一直持续到胡春杨离开那晚，胡文煊为感谢哥哥的代替之恩，主动退出。那是胡春杨第一次一个人独吞李汶翰，他狠狠地亲吻着李汶翰的唇瓣，撬开贝齿勾住李汶翰的舌尖，像是强盗一般掠夺着他口腔里的津液，他掐着李汶翰的细腰，不知疲倦地撞击着他的臀部，两人的交合处溢出无数的淫水，噗嗤的水声混合着他的喘息声和李汶翰的浪叫声，一点一滴都被胡春杨铭记在心。

从第一次得到李汶翰起，胡春杨就一直在谋划仅属于他们俩的未来，交换质子是权宜之策，只有掌握了权势和地位才能永久地拥有李汶翰。

这是胡春杨十八岁就懂的道理，可是胡文煊到死也没能弄懂。

尽管是双胞胎，胡文煊和胡春杨却截然不同。在胡春杨走后的很长一段时间里，胡文煊成为了李汶翰唯一的炮友。年迈的国王再无精力对他们指手画脚，胡文煊顺理成章地接过了国王的宝座。

在封帝的那天晚上，胡文煊将李汶翰压在冰冷的王位上，他跪着李汶翰身下，掰开他的双腿虔诚地亲吻他的脚踝，然后从脚踝到小腿，从小腿到大腿内侧，最后将舌头停在幽谧的小穴，就连插进来时也是无比的温柔和真诚，好似李汶翰才是他敬重的王。

在防线被攻破的那天晚上，胡文煊也是同样虔诚地肏李汶翰，伴随着有节奏的穿插一遍一遍呼喊着李汶翰的名字。但是第二天，炽热无比的肉体却变成了一具冰冷的尸体，唯一不变的是他下跪的姿势和嘴角的笑意。

被徐炳超带走的那一刻，李汶翰还在思考胡文煊是不是觉得自己活得太久了，所以选择将生命定格在最后的光鲜亮丽。

那是天之骄子才会存在的苦恼，是李汶翰这种从小在黑暗中摸爬滚打长大的人永远不能理解的东西。所以李汶翰下一秒就躺在了徐炳超的身下，为了活。

徐炳超在11号包厢按下了灯，他深邃的轮廓在灯光的照射下变得有些狰狞和恐怖。就冲着这副长相，被A国的百姓称呼为“凶神”也不无道理。但徐炳超在床上的时候却表现的相当善解人意。

作为敌对双方的元帅，李汶翰不会承认自己在军事和战略上有什么低人一等的地方，他输在了军械、兵力和国家文臣对他的歧视和误解。他知道徐炳超也是这么想的，因为对方并没有把他当做战俘，而更像是一位受人敬重的英雄或者是偶像。

徐炳超给李汶翰做了清洗，把他安置在自己的卧室。卧室里的两张大床好像在向李汶翰表示他的光明磊落，但李汶翰知道徐炳超是有贼心没贼胆，所以他帮了徐炳超一把。

半夜里他抹黑爬上了徐炳超的床，刚刚碰到他宽阔的脊背，就被对方迫不及待地翻身压在身下。徐炳超喘着粗气，声音低哑地问他会不会后悔。

李汶翰从不做后悔的事，他伸出舌头舔舐对方的下巴以表示自己的态度，徐炳超的吻就重重地砸了下来，像野兽一样撕咬着李汶翰的肌肤，在他全身留下无数的牙印。李汶翰极少被这样粗暴地对待，在被硕大的肉棒顶到生殖腔的时候，他竟然爽得绷直了脚趾。

在得胜回归的路上，李汶翰被徐炳超毫无节制地做了半个多月，徐炳超在性事上确实天赋异禀，每次都能把李汶翰爽到淫水乱溅，身软骨麻。

当李汶翰被关进监狱时，徐炳超不舍地含住李汶翰的嘴唇，贴在他耳侧信誓旦旦地跟他保证一定会想办法救他出来。李汶翰踮起脚尖亲吻了他的额头，以示感谢。但李汶翰心里却清楚，光凭徐炳超的现有的地位和权势，他根本抢不过其他人。

这个社会就是这样，出身就决定了等级，即使你拼了命往上爬，也永远达不到最高的顶峰。而有些人从出生起，就注定在顶峰俯视众人。

比如7号包厢的夏瀚宇，从十岁开始就接手了全球最顶尖的雇佣军团，拥有着睥睨众人的绝对优势。如果老夏现在站在李汶翰面前，他一定会先狠狠地揍他一拳，咬牙质问他为什么宁愿国破也不愿意向他低头。

李汶翰不想再欠夏瀚宇人情，已经欠下的人情用多少次性事也偿还不了了。从军这条路一开始就是夏瀚宇带他走上的。如果不是他，李汶翰早被杀人如麻的恶匪做掉了，哪里还能苟活这么多年。

在成为雇佣兵的那段日子里，李汶翰学会了如何保护自己、如何不着痕迹地肢解敌人，他逐渐封闭自己的内心，用表面的善意去迎合这个充满恶意的世界。

李汶翰的第一次给了夏瀚宇，青葱岁月里的感情比成人的性爱更为复杂。他们在做爱时会做足了前戏，忘情地呼喊着对方的名字，全心全意地用热情和呻吟回应对方，最后将呼吸都化成一体。

但是雇佣兵是不需要感情的，有了感情就会失误，一点点失误就可以致命。夏瀚宇差一点为了李汶翰死掉，这是李汶翰心里永远的痛。

他不想再欠夏瀚宇，这辈子欠他的就用下辈子还。

包厢里的三人已经把价格从一亿抬到了三个亿，看台下正热火朝天地看着好戏，观众似乎并不在乎李汶翰最后到底归谁所有，只是在乎这场激烈的角逐究竟会鹿死谁手。

所有人都急，李汶翰却不急。李汶翰不急是因为还有人在按兵不动。想起在昏暗潮湿的监狱里那人对他说的话，李汶翰的嘴角扬起一丝不易察觉的笑意。

沉默已久的9号包厢终于亮起了灯，包厢的沙发上坐着一个金色卷发男人，他的露面对所有观众来说无疑是一大惊喜，将热火朝天的拍卖会推向了新一轮高潮。

李汶翰有一些被吓到了，他尴尬地整了整衣领，把自己露在外面的脖子稍微藏严实了一点。如果说夏瀚宇是李汶翰最不想见到的人，那么何昶希一定是李汶翰最害怕见到的人。

不是何昶希不好，他帅气又多金，年纪轻轻就坐稳A国第一首富的交椅，必然是有两把刷子的。但是何昶希有一个缺点，就是他太会玩了。

在何昶希的别墅里有一间巨大的器械室，里面全是性爱的小玩具。他最喜欢用丝带绑住李汶翰的四肢，然后骑乘在李汶翰身上，有时候他会把滚烫的蜡油滴在李汶翰的乳头，有时候又会拿着小皮鞭调戏般的抽打，李汶翰的下面永远塞着各种形状各异的玩具，会动会叫、会发热会喷水，反正只要是何昶希想得到的，他就一定会让设计师设计出来在李汶翰身上付之实践。

要不是军费紧缺，李汶翰怎么也不会一而再再而三找上何昶希。偏偏何昶希还一回比一回过分，最近一次连带着拳头大的玉坠一起顶到最深处，好在最后被李汶翰自己抠了出来，不然只怕连走路都要被别人看出塞了东西，更别说行军打仗了。

何昶希一下子将金额加到五亿，这已经不是一般人能够想象的数字。徐炳超已有点吃力，胡春杨看样子也继续不了多久，只有夏瀚宇还在一来一回跟何昶希抬价。

拍卖师的嗓子都已经喊哑了，这是他入行以来从未成交过的巨额数字，甚至还在不断向上攀升。

李汶翰有些头疼，他既不想跟夏瀚宇也不想跟何昶希，奈何这会儿自己没有话语权，只能低着脑袋在心里默默地画圈圈。

当何昶希开十亿的时候，全场都屏住了呼吸，拍卖师的锤子即将敲落，乌压压的看台上却举起了一个号码牌，来人是一个身穿校服的高中生，普通的校服却被他衬出了西装般精致的气质，周围的看客看清了高中生的脸，不自觉地慢慢靠后腾出空间。

在A国谁都知道他不好惹，不仅是因为对方天生脾气爆，更是因为他后面支撑着的庞大家业，因为他是首相唯一的儿子，陈涛。

李汶翰的脑袋更疼了，他不过就是在对方十二三岁的时候调戏了一下，何至于种下这种孽缘。那次调戏可没有李汶翰想得那么简单，能让陈涛记住这么多年是因为在调戏前发生的那件事。

彼时，A国和Y国的关系还维持着表面上的和平，李汶翰也会经常奉命来A国探望胡春杨，探望前总要先向A国的国王报备一下，一来二去他就和王宫里的王子嘉羿勾搭在了一起。

嘉羿是最受国王宠爱的王子，他为人凉薄、做事狠辣，天生就有一种不怒而威的威严。

李汶翰和嘉羿经常会在王宫的后花园密会，嘉羿和胡春杨、胡文煊不一样，他手握实权从不惧怕自己的父王，更不在意自己和李汶翰的关系会被别人发现。换句话说，若不是李汶翰不愿意，嘉羿早就把他们这段关系昭告全世界了。

嘉羿只能通过各种途径表达自己的气愤，他喜欢在户外狠狠地肏弄李汶翰，他想让整个王宫的人都听到李汶翰的浪叫声，他把李汶翰顶在冰凉的石凳上、粗糙的围墙上、下过雨后湿滑的石子路上，一遍一遍地问是不是他肏得最深、最爽。

李汶翰常常被插到浑身乏力，眯着眼呜呜咽咽地回应，夸他厉害、夸他会肏，说他的东西和自己最合拍，爽极了就在他的背上抓出几条深深的指甲印，换来对方更加狂风暴雨般的抽插。

陈涛见到李汶翰的时候，他正跪趴在嘉羿的胯下忘情地舔弄着对方硕大的肉棒，他的小嘴张得极大，却只能把肉棒塞进去一小截，鲜红的唇瓣在黑紫的性器上来来回回地碰撞吮吸，灵活的小手将男人的睾丸把玩在手心，这般色情又卖力的表现没一会儿就让对方缴械投降，浓稠黏腻的精液一滴不漏地喷进李汶翰的嘴里，又被他一滴不剩地吞进喉咙。

那是陈涛第一次知道什么叫做爱，两具白花花的肉体不分彼此地交缠在一起，低喘混着呻吟，都掩盖不了交合处啪啪啪的撞击声。陈涛就这样躲在石墙后面，亲眼看着李汶翰被肏到双腿发软、喉咙再发不出一点声音。

最后的最后，嘉羿深情地吻住李汶翰的嘴唇，霸道而又固执地让李汶翰说爱他。

那时的李汶翰好像有一种魔力，让人不由自主地盯着他、凝视着他，等到陈涛回过神来，李汶翰已经穿戴好了衣物，似平常一般眯着眼对他笑。

李汶翰的嘴角还挂着一丝血痕，那是刚才嘉羿咬破的。他的心情似乎很好，小嘴微微张开，露出两颗平日里见不到的、洁白可爱的小兔牙。

这一幕微笑被陈涛铭记在心，后来他常常路过王宫的后花园，回忆着李汶翰被肏到高潮的模样。渐渐的，嘉羿的身影被他的幻想所代替。直到最近，陈涛发现光靠想象已经不能满足自己无处发泄的欲望。

他想要得到李汶翰、拥有他、贯穿他。

陈涛的出现打乱了拍卖的节奏，他的地位和权势似乎已经给这场拍卖定下了结局。

何昶希有些犹豫，他确实想得到李汶翰，但是得罪首相的代价实在是太大了。其他人心里也或多或少有着同样的想法。

经历了那么多事，李汶翰心里早就跟明镜儿似的，他从不奢望会有人为了自己舍得抛下一切。

世界就是这样，除非你能拥有更高的地位和更大的权力。

李汶翰有些后悔，那天在监狱里，他用前所未有的热情迎接那个男人，只为让他答应不要那样张扬地救下他，可是这会儿看下来，当着所有人的面、当着全球媒体的直播光明正大地用权势压人其实还挺浪漫的。

拍卖师的锤子已经扬起，数下三秒就可以一锤定音。

众人屏息注视，连李汶翰都不免有些紧张，他环视着拍卖场四周，却没有看到那个熟悉的身影。

突然，拍卖场的上方飞进一只金色的鸽子，扑腾几下停在了拍卖师的肩头。

鸽子的腿上系着一封书信，拍卖师虔诚地解下书信，然后无比郑重地宣布李汶翰的所有权已由一名不愿意透露姓名的人士获得，他的出价是在场任何一位贵客都无法匹敌的，不用再做任何拍卖和妥协。

金色的鸽子简直是明晃晃地在向众人宣告那个不愿意透露姓名的神秘人的身份，果然他还是和之前一样，毫不掩饰、肆意张扬。当年当王子的时候是这样，如今成了国王也是这样。

李汶翰抬头注视着1号包厢，微微地摇了摇头。

1号包厢里，是他半生心血谋划下来的唯一筹码，是他给自己留下的保命退路。

只是这一回他用不着了。他终于不再需要步步谋划、如履薄冰。

寻寻觅觅，他终于找到了他的最合拍。

【end】


End file.
